


Unleash

by heillos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Community: hetalia_kink, Fight Sex, Frottage, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heillos/pseuds/heillos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany had just wanted to relax after another eventful international meeting. But then he stumbled upon two of the members who were not quite done arguing...<br/>Written for the "Turkey/Greece, frottage" prompt on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleash

Germany sighed. Even though he was in favor of the direction that the international meeting was going, he couldn’t tolerate disorder, so he had decided to end it before the scheduled time.

During global conferences such as this one, Turkey and Greece wouldn’t bicker as often France and England would with each other. But whenever it'd happen, it’d always be too much.

The nature of their fights has been unlike France and England’s dominance contests over other nations’ lands, faraway colonies and political superiority centuries ago. It had always been even more personal than that, and still was: with scars still open, guns still ready to fire.

And it had now happened again, after Turkey punched Greece in the nose (as an answer to an insult in Greek that nobody else understood), causing a huge ruckus just before everyone’s coffee break.

Germany gave up trying to make sense of their fight patterns as he shut the door behind him, leaving the empty conference room. Just a few months ago, they were perfectly civil to each other, with mutual visits, agreements and lunches together. He just couldn’t understand these two, neither did he want to inflict himself with another headache by trying to.

As he walked across the now empty hallway, he let himself relax in the complete quietness around him. All the other nations and the staff had left while he stayed behind to re-schedule the time and the contents of their next meeting.

A distant bang from behind him made him halt.

The quieter one that followed pinpointed to him the source of the noise, which came from inside a room, several steps away from him. He hurried towards it.

As he quickly approached the room, the door was left half open, but within seconds it slammed close. But he had managed to catch a glimpse of who was in. Inside the small room there was Turkey and Greece, continuing the fight they were forced to cut short.

"You have... the gall to criticize me... for buying tanks?" Greece was heard asking.

"You're fucking poor, ya stupid brat! And yet ya keep on buying army shit just to show off to me!"

"Show off?! When I have an aggressive, provocative, irredentist enemy like you... with big army and constantly... increasing expenditures? Openly threatening me with war and has plans to invade me by causing international incidents over the Aegean..."

"Shut up! I caught the guys that were plotting this shit. _Balyoz_ plan is no more and they're on trial. What more do you want?!"

"I am never letting my guard down. This happened after... a period that I had neglected my armed forces, and you took advantage of it! Like you always do. And... why won’t you finally take your ugly hands off Cyprus, you stinky old…"

Germany couldn’t tell which of the two attacked first, what he heard was a thud that definitely was caused by a large body crushing against a wall, along with a loud groan. From then on there were definite struggling noises, the crushing sound of the first punch and crude curses, reminding of him that he should have had expected this kind of outcome sooner.

Hearing the next loud slam coming from one of them hitting against the door before him, Germany decided that enough was enough. He straightened up, ready to shout and demand from them to cease the needless, uncivil fighting.

But his whole body froze. Before he could do anything he stopped, because he could have sworn he’d heard a different kind of moan.

He remained this way for a second, in silence, sure that he had heard wrong. Another thud followed against the door, and a gruff voice saying…

“Hard already, lil' brat?”

Germany was now able to see what was going on inside the room (already wrecked, as he mentally noted) and there was Greece pushing against Turkey's large form, his biting, scratching, and pulling leaving visible holes and cuts all over Turkey's clothing. The older man managed through all this struggling to grab both of Greece's arms into his grasp. Immediately, he smacked Greece's face hard enough to make him slightly lose his footing, pinned him against a wall and forced Greece's arms above his head, trapped into his grip.

Germany saw Turkey lean forward, close to Greece's ear, clearly whispering something really vulgar, if he could judge from Greece's violent reaction. He thrashed and cursed, but Turkey's grip remained unmoving on Greece's wrists, keeping them restrained as he leaned again this time for his neck. Right then, Greece's swearing changed into a wordless, hoarse moan.

Caught by surprise, Germany stared perplexed at the response. He didn't know that this was what foreplay is to them. And as he realized now that the constant moving had stopped and that both of them were clearly, painfully hard, it dawned on him that they were going to have sex, and one of one of them was going to get it rough.

Turkey was still sucking on the skin, loudly so, and kept holding Greece's wrists in place, but Greece's struggles made it apparent that there was no surrender; even through his grunts and hisses, Greece continued thrashing and pushing against the large body pinning him. With a growl, Greece attempted a kick to Turkey's painfully trapped cock, but the older man had already learned from trial and error how to protect himself from such attacks. With a roll of his hips, he rubbed his clothed erection against Greece's crotch. It made Greece's moan turn into a gasp, and Turkey muffled his own into the now bruised, wet neck.

Germany understood that the quarreling had been long gone. Right now they were in all actuality, fighting for it. Fighting for who is going to fuck the other. It had taken him some time to realize that this was actually, in a bizarre way, completely consensual.

It made him feel a little better about his arousal.

"Yeah. Keep playin' hard to get..."

Greece frowned at the taunt. With a swift move, he head-butted Turkey in the mouth. There was blood on his forehead from the teeth's edges when he looked back at Turkey again.

"No talking," Greece stated in a calm tone that was setting this session's rule.

Turkey growled in pain and anger, licking his now torn, bloody lips. He held the younger man still up against the wall so firmly that Greece could only be allowed to rock his hips against him. And Greece did exactly that, unable to do anything else but stop grinding against Turkey like a horny mess.

Greece hissed in embarrassment, but he couldn't stop; not with the way Turkey kept on nipping, sucking and licking on the skin, not with how damn good it was to feel his own erection move against the Turk's, not with how he just wanted to strip them both off their pants and fully feel it. Turkey sighed in pleasure at the sensations from Greece's wanton responses, so he looked at him with a victorious grin in his face. Greece spat right on that grin as his answer.

Turkey glared as he wiped his face. He suddenly let go of the man's wrists. But without giving him time to react, he grabbed his hair, pushed him off the wall and Greece found himself being bent over a sturdy table, his bloodied face shoved against the solid frame with a thud. Greece felt the Turk hunch above him over his back, push his hardness against his bent ass, and nip at his ear. Each action to assert who is the master. 

In the heat of the moment, Turkey had forgotten who he had been dealing with. He had let his guard down long enough for Greece to use his now freed arms to swing a punch in the Turk's already injured face. The hit caught Turkey right on the side of his jaw.

But he was a seasoned warrior, and despite the sharp pain, Turkey quickly retaliated. He pulled back, his grip still buried in Greece's messy hair, forcing the man to move, turn him around to face him, block another incoming punch and push him down on the table again until Greece was flat on his back.

Turkey had him right where he wanted him, but still he struck the Greek's nose to stun him long enough for him to be able to loosen Greece's belt. Pinning him down with his weight, he pulled Greece's pants and underwear down just far enough to expose his erection. The younger man was about to fight back more, until he felt a long desired-warmth enveloping him, slowly stroking him.

It was difficult for Turkey to both stroke a cock with one hand and pull down his own pants with the other while restraining Greece on a table. But soon he pulled out his own cock, hard and wet with precum, and rubbed it against Greece's.

With a push of his hips, and his body hunching over closer against the other, Turkey caught Greece's lips with his; the taste of blood strong on their tongues.

Breathing heavily, Greece practically clung to the man above him, this time not trying to violently push him away, but brutally keeping him there and demanding from him to move faster. And Turkey did just that, his whole weight on Greece as he kept rubbing their erections together with an increasingly frantic pace. The table beneath them shook and creaked, and Greece bit down into Turkey's shoulder, his nails tearing skin, hands pulling hair, fingers pinching and pulling the flesh as he kept getting fucked rough and fast.

The faster Turkey was humping, the more vocal both of them were getting; Turkey gritting his teeth in his struggle to not come before Greece. He was too painfully close, but he kept fighting it off to not lose the battle. And so did Greece.

Germany hadn't even noticed that he was staring entranced, so engrossed that he had by now actually entered the room, but went unnoticed as moans covered the the loud creaking of the table and the noise of it's legs scraping at the floor. Turkey and Greece were completely lost into each other, their cocks swollen and constantly stimulated and ready to burst with each and every thrust.

With a deafening cry, Turkey was the first to lose control, only to be followed right after by Greece's wordless gasp.  
Just then, almost all movement, all sound but that of their heavy breaths, ceased.

Turkey, his formal clothes torn and stained, pulled away and stood up panting, making an effort not to stumble and fall. Both of them were left bruised, covered in blood and cum and sweat.

Only a moment later did Turkey notice Germany's now apparent presence by the door. And only then Germany did so, himself. His face was flushed red, his breathing was quick and he was glaringly hard.

Greece wondered what Turkey was now staring at. Still sprawled out on the table, Greece blinked and glanced at Germany with his usual dopey look.

"...Do you wish to join?"


End file.
